dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Vol 2 23.3: Dial E
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Dial Q for Qued. That's an old word. Means 'bad.' Looks like you're not bad enough. Unlike me. | Speaker = The Centipede | StoryTitle1 = Dial Q For Qued | Synopsis1 = Four kids, Case, Ben, Gwen, and Al have stolen a dial, after hearing about its discovery by some of Vernon Boyne's old gang members. Gwen is more fearless than the others - and reckless - and uses the dial to break into stores and steal money and groceries, quickly alerting the police. It also draws the attention of the thugs from whom they stole the dial. Those thugs manage to corner the kids in an alley, where Al comes to Gwen's defence by using the dial himself. The numerous super-powered beings that he dials cause havoc, and soon the police have them all surrounded, requiring even more super-power. Al's attempts to distract the police allows Tibb and his thugs to escape, and return to take Gwen hostage while Ben takes his turn with the dial. Annoyed, the police decide to step aside and wait for whichever side of the battle wins to finish winning, so they can clean up the mess. However, further complications arise when The Centipede cuts his way back into reality, seeking the return of his dial. Terrified, Al and Gwen make a run for it, but Case refuses to leave Ben behind to face this madman. Though she tries to help Ben escape, many of the beings that he dials are too slow, and he drops the dial. Fortunately, Case picks it up, but finds that she cannot dial it - and Ben is gone. Taking the dial from her, the Centipede explains that it is a Q-Dial. This one dials Q for Qued - and old word that means "Bad." If she can't use it, it means that she isn't bad enough to use it. Her friends were a different story - after all, they all abandoned her. The Centipede is quite bad, and his singular ability to unstick himself in time means that when he uses the dial, he can become many villains at once. Before all of these numerous villains can do any damage, the Centipede collapses with a thunk, as a hero steps through a dimensional portal from behind him, having clocked him over the head with a spanner. Grinning, Rescue Jill introduces herself, and announces that Case is safe now. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Case * Ben ** Slub ** The Bends ** Gloaming ** Wet Blanket ** Byssus ** Mise-en-Abyme ** Bad Dressage ** Captain Quag * Gwen ** Suffer Kate ** Baba Iago ** Shell Shock * Al ** Electroplax ** Ayenbite ** Goad ** Rent ** Decalcomaniac ** Ruination Supporting Characters: * ** Rescue Jill Villains: * ** Frontal ** Gallowman ** Topiary Rex ** Recluse ** The Skink ** Mechasumo ** Huldra ** Piñata ** Snail Devil * Nick * Tibb Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}